AUNQUE NO SEA CONMIGO
by SeLPattz
Summary: Duele, y duele mucho, yo se que no te ama como yo a tí, se que no le amas como me amas a mí, pero yo estare bien mientras tu estes feliz... Aunque no sea conmigo


**AUNQUE NO SEA CONMIGO**

El profesor de pociones observaba a lo lejos como siempre, a aquel niño de curiosos ojos verdes que le traía tantos recuerdos, muy malos a decir verdad, pero al fin y al cabo eran los sucesos que le habían vuelto la gran persona que era ahora…

_A placer,  
puedes tomarte el tiempo necesario  
que por mi parte yo estaré esperando  
el día en que te decidas a volver  
y ser feliz como antes fuimos_

*flashback*

El joven Snape observaba a los gryffindor caminar alegremente, todos ellos alrededor de aquella pelirroja de ojos verdes que había sido su amiga, el joven enamorado no pudo evitar suspirar con nostalgia pensando que debía de haber sido él quien caminara ahí…..a su lado.

_Sé muy bien  
que como yo estarás sufriendo a diario  
la soledad de dos amantes que al dejarse  
está luchando cada quien por no encontrarse_

Era la cena y todos se encontraban reunidos en el gran comedor, se escuchaban risas y murmullos alegres por doquier, pero Severus absorto de todo, observaba atentamente a los leones

-Basta, Severus- susurro Lucius sacándolo de sus pensamientos y ensoñaciones

-No te metas en lo que no te importa, Malfoy- sentencio

-Es que no vale la pena….

-No puedo evitarlo, me da rabia verles juntos

-Deja de atormentarte, Evans es solo una sangre sucia inmunda, no merece que la ames…

-No tienes idea alguna de lo que hablas- siseo colérico mientras se ponía de pie y se retiraba a toda prisa, ganándose una mirada extrañada de James Potter

_Y no es por eso  
que haya dejado quererte un solo día  
estoy contigo aunque estés lejos de mi vida  
por tu felicidad  
a costa de la mía_

Severus observaba desde el observatorio a la pareja que caminaba absorta de todo… Lily Evans y James Potter "se amaban" libremente y el Slytherin no podía evitar crispar los puños y apretar las mandíbulas, el verlos le dolía, y dolía mucho, el ver que era feliz a su lado, jamás como lo había sido a su lado, pero en sus ojos veía un atisbo de felicidad, con otra persona que no era él y lo peor sería que jamás se atrevería a hacer nada en contra de la felicidad de la persona que más amaba en el mundo…

_Pero si ahora tienes  
tan solo la mitad del gran amor  
que aun te tengo  
puedes jurar que al que te tiene lo bendigo  
quiero que seas feliz  
aunque no sea conmigo_

-¿Porque tuvo que importarte más lo que ellos pensaran?- susurro conteniendo aquellas lagrimas que tanto había escondido desde que le había abandonado- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dejaste por ella?

He ahí la verdad, que nadie nunca jamás entendería, pues mientras todos creían que Severus moría por Evans, la arpía que le había traicionado, él lloraba por el amor perdido de su adorado Potter, aquel que alguna vez fuera su pareja, a quien se había entregado en cuerpo y alma y que le había abandonado por el miedo al qué dirán….

-¿Porque eres tan estúpido, James?

*fin flashback*

_Y no es por eso  
que haya dejado quererte un solo día  
estoy contigo aunque estés lejos de mi vida  
por tu felicidad  
a costa de la mía_

El profesor Snape caminaba por los pasillos del castillo con rumbo a su despacho, pensando en gran amor perdido y se sonrojo violentamente al sorprenderse a sí mismo, recordando aquellos momentos íntimos que habían compartido antes de que Lily le robara al amor de su vida, aquellos labios, aquellos ojos y aquel cuerpo que adoraba…

-Profesor Snape!- gritaron deteniéndole.

Frente a él se encontraba Harry y el pocionista le observo atentamente, por más que había intentado odiarle simplemente no podía, y el que se pareciera tanto a su padre no le ayudaba en mucho, solo que aquellos ojos verdes siempre la recordaban la desgracia de su pasado

-Que quiere Potter?- susurro recuperando la compostura

-Yo… bueno es que usted…. bueno… pues… dijo que quería verme después de clases…y como lo vi aquí…

-Deje bien claro que el castigo sería en mi despacho, Potter, no en el corredor

-Yo… lo siento- susurro bajando la mirada, el niño se veía muy nervioso y tragándose el miedo se puso de puntillas y robo un beso al profesor- Lo veré en su despacho!- declaró corriendo a toda velocidad

Snape se quedó estático, en su pecho tenía aquella sensación que hacía años no sentía, su corazón se aceleraba sin control…

-Sera posible que yo…- pensó, bueno era posible, las cosas suceden por alguna razón, ¿cierto? Tal vez por fin encontró la razón que tanto anhelaba

_Pero si ahora tienes  
tan solo la mitad del gran amor  
que aun te tengo  
puedes jurar que al que te tiene lo bendigo  
quiero que seas feliz  
aunque no sea conmigo_

Severus camino ya recuperado con una sonrisita sincera en el rostro, camino sin pensarlo tras el camino por donde el menor había huido…

-Tal vez todo ese dolor valió la pena- pensó en sus adentros.

Después de todo si eso no hubiera pasado no habría existido Harry Potter, aquel niñito perfecto que le acababa de hacer sentir vivo de nuevo, y quien por cierto estaba totalmente dispuesto a conquistar a su maestro de pociones…


End file.
